Riddler
Edward Nigma '''a.k.a. The Riddler''' is a villain from Batman comics and media (as well as in the DC universe in general). He is obsessed by riddles, and always leaves clues for the ones trying to solve his crimes. He believes himself to be smarter than and superior to all other humans. The Riddler can't stand the fact that Batman keeps outsmarting him, and keeps trying to find puzzles and riddles that even the Batman can't solve. The Riddler is also one of the few people that managed to find out the Batman`s true identity. Facts *Real Name: Edward Nigma (aka Nashton, Nygma) *Occupation: Professional Criminal *Base of Operations: Gotham City *Eyes: Blue *Hair: Brown *Height: 6 ft 1 in *Weight: 183 lbs. *First Appearance: Detective Comics #140 (October, 1948) Attributes *Knowledgeable intellect *Driven by a need to test his wits against law enforcement by leaving clues to his planned crimes *Express Abnormal and Irrational behavior when he really " needs" to know the riddles that not even he.. Can solve. *Compulsive need for attention Arkhamverse Main Article: Riddler (Arkhamverse) Batman the Brave and the Bold In one episode he captures Batman and forces Booster Gold to answer trivia questions in order to free him however Batman managed to escape in time and defeat Riddler. He is later shown in the episode Criss cross Conspirecy that he unmasked thee Batwoman in front of everyone thus ruining her life. Batwoman later tried to kill him but was captured by him. Before he could kill her though Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl stopped him in time. He later made cameos in the episodes Knights of Tomorrow, Crisis 22300 miles above earth, and Legend of the Dark Mite. Batman Under the Red Hood Here he is shown in a flashback robbing a museum with his henchmen but was stopped by Batman and Robin. He is voiced by Bruce Timm in the movie. ''Young Justice'' While imprisoned at Belle Reeve Penitentiary, the Riddler tried to get on the good side of one of the ice villains, the head of the prisoners, but failed because everyone saw him as a joke. When a massive escape was attempted, the Riddler somehow managed to escape during the confusion when no one else could. In a dimension without any children under the age of 18 (caused by a magic spell by Klarion the Witch Boy and other sorcerors), Riddler infiltrated Gotham's Star Labs. While Sportsmaster incited a riot outside to keep the police occupied, Riddler was able to sneak out with the last sample of Starro. Riddler staged an ambush of the Team, by baiting them with Chesire and the echirnodem samples. The Team made short work of Riddler and his allies, Mammoth and Shimmer. Riddler was bound and gagged by Zatanna. What the Team did not know was the ambush was meant to fail, and only served as a ploy to smuggle the echinoderm aboard the Justice League Watchtower. Holy Musical Batman The Riddler, along with the other rogues, work together with Sweet Tooth, to destroy the Bat, and put the nuclear Warheads into the water supply of the city. He is portrayed by a woman, named Meredith Stepien. "Riddle me this, I got a puzzle that will put you to tears, I'm cruel, but never crass." (singing in "Rogues Are We" with the other villains) Batman Forever Main Article: Riddler (Batman Forever) Gallery Riddler 1966.jpg|Frank Gorshin as The Riddler in the 1960's Batman TV Series Riddler (arkham city).jpg|The Riddler as he appears in Arkham City Riddler animated series.jpg|The Riddler in Batman The Animated Series FMWeoF_riddler.jpeg|Jim Carrey as The Riddler in Batman Forever 1698353-charriddler.jpg The riddler img.jpg|This is the appearance of "The Riddler" in his character bio in the popular 2009 game "Batman: Arkham Asylum" Riddler green arrow.jpg|The Riddler in the comics The_Riddler_Young_Justice.jpg|The Riddler (Young Justice) Riddler-batman-98642735.jpg|The Riddler (The Batman) Riddler_braveandthebold.jpg|The Riddler (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) 329px-The_Riddler.jpg|The Riddler a Former Villain Riddler.jpg|Riddler (without his mask and costume from Young Justice) Riddler in Holy Musical Batman.jpg|The Riddler in Holy Musical Batman. RiddlerSmiling.jpg|The Riddler's evil grin. Riddler8.jpg|The Riddler. Riddler Riddler Riddler Category:Green Arrow Villains Riddler Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Movie Villains Riddler Category:Sequel Villains Category:DC Universe Online Villains Riddler Riddler Riddler Riddler Riddler Riddler Riddler Riddler Category:Brainwashers Category:Non-Action Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Kidnapper Category:Crossover Villains Riddler Category:Honorable Villains Category:Criminals Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hijackers Category:Embezzlers Category:Cheater Category:Comedic Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Jerks Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Rich Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Thief Category:Delusional Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Blackmailers Category:Hegemony Category:Propagandists Category:Rivals Category:Dark Messiah Category:Hatemongers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Outright Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Villain Category:Monomaniacs Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Justice League Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Genius Category:Crackers Category:Lego Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Provoker Category:Terrorists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Deal Makers Category:Gamblers Category:Psychopath Category:Family Murderer Category:Stranglers Category:Bullies Category:Bosses Category:Child Murderer Category:Animal Killers Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Leader Category:Drug Dealers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Crime Lord Category:Poisoner Category:Nemesis Category:Titular Villains Category:Perverts Category:Destroyers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Smugglers Category:Vandals Category:Strategic Villains